


the hero and the princess

by legalityQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hero and Princess, Romance, Sappy, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen
Summary: this is the story of every fairy tale you’ve ever heard. the story of a hero and a princess. the story of love and happiness. the story of unsightly beginnings and happy endings.of course, it’s not that simple. nothing can be. instead, this is the story of a boy and a girl, just like the hero and the princess. except neither of them knew they were special, at first, anyways.





	the hero and the princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supreme_leader_grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_leader_grimm/gifts).



✆ もしもし . . . . . . . . . . . 5:21 am  
— 私はハーリーちゃんを愛してる 

this is the story of every fairy tale you’ve ever heard. the story of a hero and a princess. the story of love and happiness. the story of unsightly beginnings and happy endings. 

of course, it’s not that simple. nothing can be. instead, this is the story of a boy and a girl, just like the hero and the princess. except neither of them knew they were special, at first, anyways. 

somewhere along the days of adolescence, the boy and the girl had found their way onto a mysterious internet platform. what drove them there? well, nobody will ever truly know, but perhaps it was loneliness or the want of expression or the boredom of a modern world with everything found in the virtual sphere. 

either way, the girl stumbled on a great deal after the boy had, and was seen as doe-eyed and new. inexperienced. but she was indeed older in the real world, only foolish temporarily in this unknown realm. she latched on to friends who reached out to her, and slowly to people who she saw as important. she wasn’t necessarily trying to climb the social hierarchy, but instead, figured that the easiest way to meet new people would be to befriend those with the most connections already. 

she met the boy, though her eyes lingered barely on him. she was meeting so many new people every day. and as the days turned into months, she became quite the popular one indeed. little did she know that she would soon become a revolutionary of sorts, or the very least, popular. 

but before that happened, she approached the boy, as he was quite high up in the ranks already. she was afraid to speak to him, and tried to be as honest as possible, but found him unyielding as a wall. a solid mask. he wasn’t unkind, but definitely stoic. she only got in a few words before she backed down and decided not to be a bother. 

their meeting aged like a fine wine, and the girl continued to watch the boy. she didn’t know if he watched her the same, but assumed that he didn’t. he was important. he was a hero. and she was not a princess. 

one day, she noticed another opportunity for discussion. a passion of his own. she offered it up as an olive branch for the two to talk on, and suddenly, a great amount of the stoicism fell away. the two of them talked for ages on the theoretical and a form of art she’d never seen, but he obviously loved, and she saw as interesting. 

the two of them continued to chat every once in awhile, bonding over her desire for knowledge of the unknown and his desire for telling someone his stories. they fit together perfectly, despite not quite realizing it. they became friends, and started a relationship of sorts, full of flirting and teasing and playing roles close together. may twenty-first. 

around a year passed of the two of them dancing back and forth in a relationship which was romantic, but not sexual. implied, but not written. sparking, but not ablaze. and the girl loved him so much. she didn’t know if he loved her, for he was a hero, and she wasn’t a princess. but she couldn’t get him off his mind. so after a fatigue-drunken conversation, she divulged that she’d been attracted to someone overwhelmingly lately. he asked who. she laughed, insisting it was no one important. he asked who, more forward this time. the dance was born anew, and she expected to win, as she always expected, and he won, as he always won. 

so she told him who she loved. him, the hero. 

and he turned her down. 

she was crushed, but had expected it. she was embarrassed, but decided to call it a night and take on the next day anew. and she moved on. they continued their strange tightrope walk between platonic and romantic, and this went on for many more months. she still loved him, and they fought about it often. he was uncomfortable to know that she still saw him that way. she insisted she didn’t. but she knew she did. and she was an awful liar. 

she didn’t know what had changed, but slowly, things did. they grew closer by the day. the prince had showed sexual attraction to her, despite insisting it was merely for amusement. she took the bait and the two were like wildfire, a blaze of passion the which they’d never had before. she thought, perhaps the hero was falling for her. perhaps she didn’t have to get over her feelings. 

this new, exciting wave continued for weeks, and eventually, he told her he loved her too. he said he had been in denial, he apologized for turning her down so many times, and he told her he thought this is what he’d really wanted all along. it just took him this long to realize it. 

the hero loved her, even though she wasn’t a princess. 

their relationship blossomed after a year and a half of being restrained. they intertwined like flowers growing closer and wrapping around each other. each day was precious, full of i-love-yous and cheesy compliments and bubbly talks on the phone. they began to tell people they were serious. and nobody was surprised that they’d gotten together. they saw it coming, they said. their chemistry was undeniable, they said. and everyone began to see the couple as the strong beacon of love within their group. the ones who’d last forever. 

and again, the weeks turned into months. the couple turned their backs on their previous life of coy romance. now, instead, they grew closer and closer, fusing into two undeniable halves of a whole. 

the girl left the realm they had met in. she shed her popularity and hobby, knowing she’d need her time for more important things. in her own life, she was rounding the corner on her final year in high school. she’d be graduating soon, and knew she couldn’t spend any more of her time on a virtual world. she’d made friends, she’d had good times, and most important of all, she’d met the hero. 

she was apprehensive in her leave, however. she didn’t want to lose her bond with the hero. for this was how they’d met, and what if it was how they’d be drawn apart? but he assured her that they’d be together forever, and she should do what makes her happy. and so she did. 

and they did stay together. she was pleased, but missed her popularity so much. it made her feel important and loved. it made her feel worthwhile. but the hero cradled her even closer, showering her with love and attempting to help her begin to feel better. 

but her mental health began to deteriorate. she’d been on medication up until this point, but things hit a new rock bottom. she was hospitalized for the second time, dealt with suicidal thoughts daily, and felt her family was slipping away from her. 

but the hero stayed by her side. he was patient. he knew what he was getting himself into, but stayed. he talked her down from hurting herself several times, helped her when she cried several times, and kept her alive several times. 

he saved her several times. the hero had saved her. the girl who thought she was not a princess. 

she got better, finally, after her lowest point. she learned how to love herself. and she learned how to love him, too. she learned how to live again. he treated her like a princess. and she began to feel like one. 

the hero proposed, and she very happily agreed. they promised each other to spend the rest of eternity together. they’d get married, settle down, have children, and grow old together. they’d make their own future. 

and they did. and every day, in the truth of his heart,

the hero loved his princess. 

✆ _⇾ and i love you too, harley. ___


End file.
